superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Krusty Dogs and The Wreck of the Mauna Loa (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Krusty Dogs" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Zeus Cervas Carson Kugler |- |'Written by' |Zeus Cervas Carson Kugler Dani Michaeli |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |"The Wreck of the Mauna Loa" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |C.H. Greenblatt Chuck Klein |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Chuck Klein Derek Iversen |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Lindsey Pollard |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Creative Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Produced by' |Dina Buteyn Frank Molieri |- |'Associate Producers' |Jennie Monica Hammond Helen Kalafatic |- |'Art Directors' |Peter Bennett Nick Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Mr. Lawrence Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Paul Tibbitt Jay Lender |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Krusty Dogs" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, French Narrator, Male Customer #6 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Male Customer #3 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Male Customer #2 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Male Customer #1, Paramedic #25, Male Customer #7 |- |'Jill Talley' |Billy, Female Customer #2 |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Mom, Female Customer #1, Granny |- |'Mark Fite' |Male Customer #5, Male Customer #8, Paramedic #26 |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "The Wreck of the Mauna Loa" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Fish #107 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Fish #108 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Fish #38 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Fish #37 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Old Man Jenkins, Fish #92, Fish Cop |- |'Jill Talley' |Fish #46, Fish #47, Fish #48 |- |'Tom Wilson' |Paramedic |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Directors' |Shannon Reed Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistants' |Lara Filbert Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Recording Engineers' |Justin Brinsfield Al Johnson |- |'2nd Recording Engineers' |Matt Corey Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Director' |Clint Bond |- |'Animatic Director' |Sean Charmatz |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Dave Cunningham Chuck Klein Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift Mike Roth |- |'Storyboard Revision' |Kris Wimberly Bill Reiss |- |'Character Designers' |Virginia Hawes Todd White |- |'Prop Designers & Clean-Up Artists' |Derek L'estrange Robert Ryan Cory |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov Kenny Pittenger |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Calvin G. Liang |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Production Manager Special Projects' |Noeli Rosas Jackie Buscarino |- |'Production Coordinator Special Projects' |Kristen Flores |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Production Coordinators' |Philip Harris Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Brian Koonce |- |'Senior Production Assistant' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Production Assistants' |Kris Wimberly June Bliss |- |'Final Checkers' |Gary Hall Susan Burke |- |'Post Production Supervisors' |Kimberlee Vanek Eric Weyenberg |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Austin Block |- |'Senior Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly Bowman Amy Wu Casler Amaris Cavin Ruben Espinoza Jonathan Hylander C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Rohner Segnitz Mishelle Smith |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Lynn Hobson |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor' |Mark A. Keatts |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Kelly Ann Foley Mike Garcia Mark Keefer Chuck Smith |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Edwin O. Collins |- |'Foley Team' |Kerry Brody Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas |- |'Track Reading' |Sabre Media Studio Oracle Post Slightly Off Track |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steven Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Eban Schletter Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Warner Bros. Animation Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Toon City Animation, Inc. |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Greg Hill |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Brown Johnson Stacey Kim Roland Poindexter Mark Taylor Alan Smart |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}